Men in White: a Life Story in Pokemon
by sara.r.bell
Summary: this is a story about a girls life in pokemon and how she found her brother again. There is violence and cuss words.


I own none of the characters in pokemon, this has mature language and ooc characteristics _ Men in White

So this is the story of my life. It all begins during the battle of Mew VS. Mewtwo in the first Pokemon Movie. The scene is this: the pokemon and the clones are fighting in Mewtwo's lair, (A.K.A., the Pokemon Laboratory Ruins) and Mewtwo and Mew have just set their sights on each other…

"Alright stop," I screamed at the top of my lungs just before they attacked one another. "I will not stand for this pointless fighting!" I continue as I walk to the middle of the battle field.

"What do you mean pointless," Mewtwo replies using his telepathy. "Do you believe we are so insignificant …"

"No, don't you dare! Just listen, please, you may not believe it but, I understand this. I know what you're going through, because I went through the same thing. Watch."

And that's when it happened. I opened up and showed everyone there, people and pokemon alike, what had happened to me, what they did to me. I started to change. My hair turned from its normal hazel nut, to black at the top and bright red at the bottom. My eye color changed too from green with yellow flakes, to red. My clothes changed from a normal tee shirt, jeans, and sneakers. To a metal chain collar, a red tube top, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and battle boots. But the biggest change that a cured was that my ears moved to the top of my head turning into deep red Mew type ears with a matching Mew type red tail growing from just above the curve of my butt!

I looked at Mewtwo and him only not daring to look at the other humans for fear of what I might see on their faces. What I saw on his face though, thankfully, wasn't a look of terror at my new form, but merely a look of surprise and wonder as he whispered, "How is this possible? I mean I knew you were hiding something when I first saw you I just hadn't known what."

"You see," I reply, "we are alike in many ways. I too was experimented on right in these laboratories by the same exact scientists you were, give or take a possible few. They did tests on me, trying tirelessly to combine human and pokemon D.N.A., as you can see they did it. But the cost may have been too much for everyone there. Now let me tell you all, how I became this way. It started when I was seven or at least a couple days away from being so."

My family lived in a small suburban house near a fairly large woods. The house was a simple, one-story, four bedroom house that is a three bedroom with one garage-turned-bedroom. Now here's the kicker; the household consisted of about thirteen people, not to mention the six or seven poke-pets also living there. Now my family, as I remember from so long ago, was me, my brother, sister, mom, dad, three cousins, two aunts, two great aunts, and my grandmother, Mama, who was the head of the house.

One day I was outside with my older brother and my cousins. I as usual wandered into the woods behind the house to play with all the pokemon there. My brother, being who he was, dutifully followed a short distance behind to watch over me. Oh, I don't believe I mentioned were we lived. Well we lived in the Unova region an extremely long way away from here, but back to the story. So there I was bringing a swaddle over to my big brother, when we both heard them, the screams that scared the pidove away, and the screams that scared us to our core and broke our hearts at the same time. The pain riddled, and terrified screams of our family.

We get there and the first thing that greets us is the suffocating stench of smoke. Next we feel the heat and see the blaze of the fire leaping and engulfing all of my home. Then we see our cousins strewn across the grass fire already reaching towards them, their faces glowing, ghastly, from the fire. My mother, her skin being eaten away by the fire. My father not but a few feet away, both still writhing, yelling, staring at us. Their eyes, oh how I can never, ever get those eyes out of my head. They read sorrow and fear, except it wasn't for themselves it was for us. It was as though they were asking, no, begging for us to run as fast as humanly possible. We couldn't or at least I couldn't I was stuck, terrified, incapable of moving if I wanted to. That was when I realized my brother had run off and was currently trying to get inside the house no doubt trying to save as many people as possible. I-I didn't know what else to do, so I tried to run back into the forest but that's when they appeared. The people in the white coats, one, came up behind me, and put a cloth over my mouth efficiently knocking me out without much struggle.

Next thing I know I wake up in a strange completely white and blindingly bright room. Suddenly I see a woman wearing a black shirt, pants, heels, and a white lab coat. She comes in, seeing that I'm awake, and starts to do what I later learn is the morning check up on me, experiment: six, two, one, zero. I keep asking her and anyone else that comes into my "room" what I'm here for, what's going on, and where is my family. Later I found out that I had forgotten what I had witnessed, for a little while anyway. Then it started a week after waking up there; a man comes in after breakfast, or what they pass as such, he tells me that he is the lead scientist on the Pokemorph Research Case. After he finished talking, what I thought was a bad life turned into a living hell. Because that was the day that the testing began.

What they did to me that day, and all days to come for the next year, was to subject me to the most excruciating and painful injections. The worst part is I can still feel it, feel what they've done to me. Those injections made me feel as if the fire that burned my home away was now coursing through my veins. As I said, I can still feel it, but I've pushed it away so that I can only feel that never-ending pain once a year; the day my family was taken from me. Isn't it suiting that I feel the flames that took them flow through me on that very day?

Now, at the end of the year on the day of my family's death, the experiments are done. For what that woman sees when she comes in that morning makes them all rejoice. What they saw were these ears, that tail, and this collar, but they wouldn't rejoice for long, because that was the day I remembered what happened that one very long year ago. I went on a rampage as you did when you found out about yourself, Mewtwo, but mine I just couldn't believe it I had to get out, had to get home, and I absolutely had to make sure that my family was safe. I blew a hole in that hated white room and I flew. I flew home, don't ask me how, I just knew where to go. All the way there they followed, I hadn't cared I just had to make sure that it was all a lie. But when I got there, all I found was ruble, scorched and empty ruble. I was horrified, if I had been struck down by arceus himself, I'd have been eternally grateful. Because at that time my world was torn in two by none other than those men in white. So I blacked out or so I thought, because when I "woke up" there was an airplane parked nearby and yet again there were bodies everywhere, scratched and clawed, some of them had their heads literally ripped off, but they were all ablaze. I thought it was hilarious, I still do, it was poetic justice at its finest, but I knew I couldn't stay. You see, there were only a handful of people there and the boss wasn't one of 'em. So yet again, I ran into the forest to hide amongst my friends and wait.

"Hold on, if that is your story then why are you stopping me?" Mewtwo asks.

"Because my story isn't finished."

"Hey, how old are you then, by the way." My friend Brock asks, for obvious reasons, as his eyes turned into hearts upon seeing my new form.

"Haha, I'm eighteen, Brock. Anyways how about I finish my story.

So there I was playing with some deerling in the farthest part of the forest away from my old home. It had been just three months since I ran off and I was still quite shaken, and had never gone out of the forest. That day three boys came into the woods and found me, I obviously hid, but too late. They had seen me, but surprisingly, the stayed. They sat on a log, I had recently vacated, and just tried to talk to me. They stayed there until dinner time, and even as they left they said they'd be back sometime the next day. And they were, and the next day, and the next etc. So slowly I began to open up. I'd talk but still be hidden, let them see me for a second then jump away…

"But wait, I'm sorry but why did you even stay, I mean were you not still hurting and angry."

"Yes of course I was, but that's the thing. That's what's different, because of the years I spent living with my family I knew that it wasn't their fault what those scientists did to me. They just happened to be human. And besides at that point in time I was desperate for someone human to understand me. Do you understand what I'm saying, Mewtwo, everyone?"

"Maybe, but not really." He answers, everyone else nodding the same.

"Then let me finish and maybe you'll get it."

So these are the three boys: Cress, the oldest, has wavy blue hair, blue eyes and was the quietest of them. Next was Cillan, with spiky green hair, and green eyes, he was the most eccentric and funny of the boys. And then that leaves us with Chili, the youngest. He was the hot head of the group, and I'm not talking about his red eyes and hair. He was the sensitive one and would blow up in his brothers' faces if they said the wrong thing, but for some reason they were all always kind and gentle with me. Then one day they walked in on me during one of my "black outs." Now don't get me wrong I didn't kill anyone, my pokemon friends and I just would, um, play with the people that came through. But generally at the end I'd wake up and they'd run away screaming, literally. Well this was mine and their reactions.

Blink, blink. "They're leaving again, why doesn't anyone ever play with me?" I look over and see the boys and smile. ", what are you guys doin' here?"

"Well Sara, we had heard rumors of your "playing" in town and wanted to see it." Cress states.

"But I never get to play, that's the problem."

"Hmm, you never get to play huh," Cillan starts. "Well it seems to me like it's investigation time. You see, Sara, we just witnessed an amazingly fragrant, and spicy battle. Your playing as you call it, now I believe I know how both our statements are true. Because I believe you never remember fighting."

Ever the wise one he was right I had been having dreams of the battles during the night. Now that day they told me what they had seen. Thankfully though they stood by me not frightened at all. And so, thanks to that, I showed them this, me, and just prayed they'd stay. They did and we've all been best friends ever since.

"So you see, Mewtwo, people can be good, if you give 'em a chance. Do you know what would a happened had I not stopped you two?"

"…No I don't." he answers.

"Ash here," I say pointing to him. "Would've gotten in the middle of your attacks in an attempt to stop you and would a gotten hit instead being turned to stone."

"WHAT." Said everyone.

"I swear I'm not lying, that's why I stopped that and the pointlessness."

"But, how, ah, t-thank you this has been a great mistake, but…" he trails off as though thinking.

"Ah, we need to go now, everyone out." I say obviously shaken.

"What, but why?" Mewtwo and Ash ask at the same time.

"Someone's coming and an enclosed space like this..." BOOM! A portion of the wall gets blasted in as men run in wearing all black except the red R in the middle.

"Oh no, he's here, everyone quickly return your pokemon to their pokeballs and run. We need to get outside!" Everyone runs outside by the big lake. Just then a helicopter comes into view and I know just who it is. I use my own telepathic abilities and link all minds around to hear the conversation.

"Hello Tony or do you go by Geovanni now a days." I say to the man in the chopper.

"Sara you insolent, annoying, brat, how did I know you'd be here." He spits back.

"Hn, uh ah, Mewtwo!" thanks to the telepathic link I was able to find what information he was stuttering over. And I almost couldn't believe it. What I saw was the first part of my story but from the point of view of...

"My brother, you-your my brother!" I almost yelled while at the same time Tony was to astonished to do anything. It's too bad Mewtwo took it the wrong way.

"I-I know I'm s-sorry you have something l-like me as a brother." I almost can't hear him as he's so quiet.

"Ah, Matthew no please don't think like that?! I promise you this is the most amazing thing ever, I've got my brother back, and he's alive when I thought he was long since dead! I am absolutely overjoyed it just surprised me!" All while I was speaking I was practically hugging him to death. I think he was turning red!

"Sara, too much love, choking not breathing!" He wheezed, I merely looked, smiled, laughed, and put him back down (the light weight X3). "Thank you for everything."

"No problem big brother."

"Grraah, stop with this fucking mushy reunion crap I'm still taking all the pokemon here!" Tony yells through the telepathic link.

"Wait Sara, you called him Tony earlier right? So that means you know him, so who is he?" Misty my other friend asked.

"He is Anthony Bell, my, or rather our cousin, and the middle child of the three cousins in my story."

"My name is Geovanni dammit, now shut the hell up!"

"Oh for goodness, Matt come on lets deal with him so he'll shut up!" "Right let's go."

"Here let me get ready, Raichu Pokemorph Ability!" My tail became longer, thinner except the tip which became jagged like a thunder bolt, and turned black. My ears became sharper and curled at the bases, turning black and yellow. Also my tube top turned orange and my already tan skin was now even tanner my cheeks now a bright yellow.

"Are you ready now, show off?" Matthew smirks already revving up his psychic energy.

"Yes on both accounts." I smirk back, electricity popping off my body. We look at the boss of the infamous Team Rocket, evil grin on my face to put all others to shame. The scleras of my eyes now black, my brother and I attack as does Tony by sending out his Gardevoir. Matt sent her flying into Tony, while I electrocuted them all effectively turning off the chopper.

"Gardevoir teleport us back to the base!" Tony yelled, and then they were gone.

"Alright! That was fun, huh." "Sara you're insane." "I know right! Hey do you really not like how you look?"

"Hn, I hate it." "Hmm, well it's settled then, I'm gonna make ya somethin' to bring you back to your natural form. Hehe, Scientists Form, Intellect!"

Now I was back to my normal form except my leather jacket was now a lab coat, and my jeans became shorts. I started singing whatever song I was listening to, to charge my power and at the end of the song… BOOM!

The energy ball I was making exploded sending me flying backwards into the bushes!

"Oh Arceus, Sara are you ok!" Matt rushes over to me.

I just popped up and said. "Oh yeah I'm fine, that was actually really fun! Hey wear this bracelet then think normal form.

"Where in hell did this come from?" "The explosion" "Seriously…" "Just put it on!" "Fine"

And now the revealing. My brother in human form looks like this: shaggy, dirty blond hair, green eyes, glasses, normal tee shirt, jeans, and sneakers, and he's somewhat tan. He is also skinny, but not too much, he has a surprising amount of muscle.

"Yay it worked!" Everyone at this time was filing out until it was just the pokemon, my friends, my brother, and me.

"What do you mean "it worked"? What would've happened had it not?" His voice was a little higher now than his usual deep voice.

"Nothin' at all, but you look good though." I beam proud of my work.

"So how old am I in actuality?" "Hm, you're twenty-two. Hey, Ash is gonna go to the Pokemon League you wanna watch?"

"Um, sure Sara. Let's talk about what's going on with you!"


End file.
